Pedaços
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: no summary


**Disclaimer**

**- TZP não pertence a mim, então vocês podem descansar sossegados à noite!**

**- Piece of My Heart é uma canção e pretence à Janis Joplin. Mas a dor é minha.**

**- Ro's POV é meu e Zee's POV - no segundo capítulo - foi escrito pela minha querida amiga Mimi, da Bulgária. Espero ter traduzido certinho o inglês dela!**

* * *

**Pedaços Do Meu Coração**

**Ro's POV**

Finalmente, você está livre

Não era isso tudo o que você queria?

Não era essa a sua verdadeira felicidade?

Eu sei que não devia ficar zangada com o seu sorriso mas eu não posso evitar de sentir meu coração afundar toda vez que você sorri. Como se eu apenas não conhecesse mais o seu sorriso.

Como se eu não pudesse saber sobre o quê você está tão erroneamente feliz.

_Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on!_

_Oh, venha cá, venha cá, venha cá, venha cá!_

Eu estava lá com você.

Oh, me diga _quando _eu não estive!

Eu assisti você chorar quando seus olhos não sabiam como produzir lágrimas. Eu vi você lutar por pessoas que odiavam você. Eu te segurei forte quando você pensou que não era mais que uma máquina vazia e sem alma, que merecia ficar sozinha.

Mas, bem, você nunca estava sozinho.

Mas... eu posso dizer a mesma coisa? Eu posso dizer que você esteve comigo todo o tempo?

É, você estava lá, às vezes.

Quando você não tinha esse sorriso falso nos seus falsos lábios.

Eles nunca pareceram tão falsos antes.

_Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man yeah!_

_An' didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can?_

_Honey, you know I did!_

_And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough,_

_But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough_

_Eu não te fiz sentir como se você fosse o único homem?_

_Eu não te dei praticamente tudo que uma mulher pode dar?_

_Docinho, eu sei que sim!_

_E toda vez que eu digo à mim mesma que, bem, eu acho que já sofri o bastante_

_Mas eu vou te mostrar, baby, que uma mulher pode ser durona_

Ei, vamos lá, você está livre, certo? Você tem um nome limpo. Na verdade, você finalmente tem um nome! Mr. Zee Selig. Você tem um emprego, um excelente emprego como pesquisador de uma corporação internacional. Você trabalha com Selig no desenvolvimento de protótipos humanos. Isso não é ótimo?

Isso não te faz feliz?

Então por que diabos você precisa me fazer lembrar de _nós_?

"Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, Ro. Mas... mas eu não posso ficar sem você."

E aqui estou eu, de novo.

Olhando para o mesmo jardim, esperando você sair do trabalho e vir tomar um café comigo. Eu lembro que você gostava do cheiro de café quente em dias frios como esses.

Você vai falar sobre a sua nova descoberta?

Você vai falar sobre seus novos amigos?

Você vai falar sobre sua nova _ela_?

Porque você sabe que isso me mata por dentro. Mas eu vou ouvir. Como eu sempre ouço.

_I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take i!_

_Take it! Take another little piece of my heart now, baby! _

_Oh, oh, break it! Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah,yeah. _

_Oh, oh, have a! Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,_

_You know you got it if it makes you feel good,_

_Oh, yes indeed._

_Eu quero que você venha cá, venha cá, venha cá, venha cá e pegue!_

_Pegue! Pegue outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, baby!_

_Quebre! Quebre outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, querido, sim, sim, sim_

_Tenha! Tenha outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, baby_

_Você sabe que o tem se isso se te faz sentir bem_

_Oh, sim, com certeza_

Às vezes eu pego a minha mente tramando meios de machucar você. Um monte de maneiras de te fazer sentir quebrado, pequeno, perdido.

Não é irônico?

Porque eu sei que você já está perdido.

E eu sei que só estou aqui para tentar te ajudar a achar o caminho de casa.

Por que ela não pode fazer isso por você? Ela não é igual a você? Todos eles não são? Eles são seus amigos, deuses! Ela é a sua mulher de metal perfeita! Eles são seu mundo!

Então por que você precisa tanto de mim?

Porque eu sou diferente?

Porque você sabe que eu não vou mentir só pra que você se sinta bem? Eu não poderia mentir. Eu nunca pude, certo? Alguma vez eu consegui esconder meu coração de você?

Isso não é triste, Zee?

Como você pode ver meu coração tão quebrado e não fazer nada?

Olhe, as flores estão desabrochando mais cedo esse ano. Eu não acho que seja nada demais. Eu não ando pensando em muitas coisas ultimamente. Eu já te disse tudo. Você nunca respondeu o que realmente sentia. E agora eu não posso evitar de me sentir tão vazia.

Você vai me preencher?

Eu acho que não.

Você está ocupado demais tentando produzir uma nova espécie de felicidade.

_You're out on the streets looking good,_

_And baby deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right,_

_Never, never, never, never, never, never hear me when I cry at night,_

_Babe, and I cry all the time!_

_But each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain,_

_But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again._

_Você está nas ruas parecendo bem_

_E baby bem dentro do seu coração eu acho que você sabe que isso não está certo_

_Você nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca me escuta quando eu choro à noite_

_Babe, e eu choro o tempo todo!_

_Mas cada vez eu digo a mim mesma que eu, bem, que eu não suporto a dor_

_Mas enquanto você me segurar nos braços, eu cantarei mais uma vez_

Eu posso ver o céu escurecendo. Está ficando tarde, eu sei disso.

É sempre tarde.

Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Eu esperei demais por você?

Eu tive medo desse amor por tempo demais?

Eu sei que é tarde. Isso importa se eu ainda estou no mesmo lugar? Porque eu estou tentando sair daqui mas as minhas pernas não parecem estar inclinadas a cooperar com a minha mente.

Você realmente acredita que eu tenha todas as respostas.

Você sempre acreditou nisso.

Bem, eu tenho uma pergunta ainda sem resposta pra você.

Mas como sempre, nós dois sabemos que ela nunca será feita em voz alta.

"Miss Rosalie Roan? Sinto muito, Mr. Zee pediu que lhe informasse que..."

É, eu sei.

O mesmo protocolo. O mesmo cuca fresca.

É tão fácil dizer "Me desculpa" para mim? Porque você faz isso o tempo todo. Você faz todas as coisas já me pedindo desculpas. É tão comum assim?

Oh, sim, eu esqueci.

Eu sei de tudo. Eu sou forte o bastante para compreender qualquer coisa. Eu sou a garota madura que nunca se magoa por coisas estúpidas.

Você não consegue imaginar uma simples coisa que possa me machucar, consegue? Como poderia? Se você nunca está perto o bastante para ver meu coração se partindo quando você simplesmente diz "Me desculpa"?

Me desculpa, Zee.

Mas eu não sei todas as coisas.

_I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it! _

_Take it! Take another little piece of my heart now, baby. _

_Oh, oh, break it! Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah!_

_Oh, oh, have a! Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,_

_You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good._

_Eu direi venha cá, venha cá, venha cá, venha cá e pegue!_

_Pegue! Pegue outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, baby!_

_Quebre! Quebre outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, querido, sim!_

_Tenha! Tenha outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, baby_

_Você sabe que o tem, criança, se isso se te faz sentir bem_

Eu tenho uma estrada longa pela frente.

E eu não consigo pensar em nada além de tomar um bom café.

Sozinha.

_I need you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it!_

_Take it! Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!_

_Oh, oh, break it! Break another little bit of my heart, now darling, yeah, c'mon now. _

_Have another little piece of my heart now, baby._

_You know you got it_

_Eu direi venha cá, venha cá, venha cá, venha cá e pegue!_

_Pegue! Pegue outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, baby!_

_Quebre! Quebre outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, querido, sim, venha agora_

_Tenha outro pedacinho do meu coração agora, baby_

_Você sabe que o tem_


End file.
